I can't
by Megumi-Yoshikuni
Summary: 'See you later. Have fun' I wanted to reply but I can't. I just can't. So I remained silent. With that she left without giving another glance towards me. My first fanfic!SxS


**Hallllluuu! So this is my first fanfiction**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

The moment I first laid eyes on her I knew that I could never _**ever**_ find a place that can replaced her as my **_HOME_**

I looked at her face which has gone from being pissed to ecstatic with just one call_, _she would always jump for joy every time she would receive a 'heartfelt message –as she would describe it-'from him, her boyfriend.

'_As always she would leave me for him'_

I heave out a heavy sigh and as if on cue she looked right back at me. She is an enchantress; with her soft red lips she can command you, her graceful movement that could leave you gawking, her auburn locks that would sway with the wind and her _eyes, _yes her eyes that pierces through my very soul _'If I have one'_. I really like the color of her eyes, my most favorite color in the world. _Emerald Green._

"Awww, don't look sad ok?" she said to me, her lips forming a small smile. There it is again, this twinkle in her eyes that I could never comprehend whenever her boyfriend would do something for her, it's something that I could never bring upon her. If she's the enchantress then he is a sorcerer or he could be prince charming but then she would be a princess, '_what ever you like as long as it is compatible'_. She keeps on gushing about him _'oh! He's so sweet', 'He made me lunch today', 'He's really athletic and very smart too','he told me he loves me, e-even though he's very embarrassed', 'he blushed today when I told him I love him'_ blahblahblah_. _He is an epitome of a perfect boyfriend.

She leaned a little and I readied myself for what to come, a quick kiss landed on my forehead. She would always do this, oblivious to the discomfort I feel from that simple gesture, not that I didn't liked it, oh believe me _I liked it_. But because I know that right after that she would go to her boyfriends' side it made me feel lonely.

And much to my dismay I can't let myself hate the boy, he's really great, I like him. He would always make her smile. I can make Sakura smile but somehow _he's different. _When the most important person for me is happy then I'm contented.

"Syaoran see you later" She stretched out her hands to caress my face. Leaving a tingling sensation on the surfaces she touched.

'_See you later. Have fun'_ I wanted to reply but I can't. _I just can't. _So I remained silent. With that she left without giving another glance towards me.

* * *

"We had a fight" She said to me, her usual bright emerald eyes were hazy because of the warm liquid accumulating from it.

I wanted to tell her that it would be ok, that it's just a stupid fight she'll be better next morning, _I can't_. I wanted to reassure her that everything will be just fine but I just can't tell her. All I can do is stare right back at her bed where she was located and do nothing. After the staring contest she reached out for a hug.

"Syao-"she stopped and shook her head before continuing with that pained expression in her eyes "you're very warm and comforting, Thank you" we remained like that for some time before I noticed that her breathing becomes gentle and slow indicating that she had fallen asleep while hugging me.

'_I only wish for your happiness Sakura' _

I felt sleep catching up on me as well but before I completely succumb into a deep slumber a tapping noise coming from the window made my consciousness resurfaced again. After almost 10 continuous tapping on the window, it opened, letting in the person tapping it.

The feeling of dread started to consume me but my body wouldn't listen to my mind and it can't move _'what if it's a burglar?'. _But before I know what was happening Sakura jolted up from her bed almost pushing me away from her. The warmth of her body instantaneously disappeared.

"W-what are you doing here" she said to the boy standing before her, her voice full of emotions; surprised, confused, hurt, longing, happiness and _love_. No anger or hatred can be traced from the tone she used.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…I'm so stupid..I-I shouldn't" her boyfriend started saying with his head hanging low. Then he lifted his head his gaze shifting from Sakura to me. Our eyes met for a millisecond second before he proceeded in what he had to say. He continued whispering something to Sakura. I may not know what it is but his eyes reflects sincerity on his words.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have over reacted...Please let us not fight again"

Sakura wrapped her arms around him never letting him go. After their warm embrace he walked up to me his eyes still showing the unshed tears. His lips were forming a smile which I rarely see. _'He really love Sakura'_

"Good thing Syaoran is always here with me" she said with a giggle

"Thank you for being there for her when I am not, S-Syaoran" he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. His cheeks tinted pink, _'He's so embarrassed to say his own name'_

"Sakura it's really weird…D-do you have to name it after me?" I almost laugh after he said it _'almost but I can't'_

"Awwww...Let it be. I like to think that it was you I'm holding when I'm asleep or if you're not around" She said while pouting like a little girl. Soon they were both laughing quietly.

_I can't because I am just a stuff toy. A fluffy material made out of love._

* * *

**_Sorry for the bad grammar and stuffs_**

**Megumi: So that's it. Hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction**

**Sakura&Syaoran: Please Review. And Please be gently with her :)**

**Thank You for reading :))**


End file.
